godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 EC:Jonathan's Past
This focuses on Arthur's past before he lived in the Outter Ghetto and what happened before he applied for the New-Type compability test. Third Person View When Arthur was a kid, he learned not only speaking, but hunting with his mother whom is also an Aragami. He knew something was wrong with her after asking his father. Arthur: Daddy, why is mommy different than you??? Markus: Well, son. She's an Aragami, I'm a human. Arthur: What's an Aragami?? Little did Arthur know what was an Aragami until Diane, Arthur's mother, held something on her hand. She put it on Arthur's neck and told him that he has to wear this until the day something inside him awakens. Arthur's View I woke up from the dream I just had. I looked around and realised that it was just the past coming back. Me: I wanna see mom and dad again... I feel sad that they left me infront of the Outter Ghetto. I pushed myself up and brushed myself clean so I can walk around. Still wearing the pendant my mom gave me, I pushed the window and boy... Do I hate sunlight... It was hitting my eyes and a pain to block it. Me: Guess I gotta make me some breakfeast and get some supplies. Walking into the kitchen, I opened the cupboards to grab some cutlery and food from the fridge. It didn't take long when someone knocked on the door and I wonder who was it. Slowly walking towards the door and looking through the eye hole, shows a kid with a face that looks like he wants something to eat. I guess resource is low in the Outter Ghetto. Me: Kid... What do you want??? KId: I want some bread... Me and my sis need some food, some of the people won't give us any food. Me: Hmph... I'll let you in, where's your sis??? Kid: Um... she's on my back, sleeping. I opened the door to see that this kid is having a hard time trying to live in the Outter Ghetto. I motioned them to come in and settle themselves in. Kid: You don't live with anyone else??? Me: Yeah... Kid: Where's the food?? Me: Here. I gave them 3 breads and split one for his sister and one for him. He happily munched them and his sister joined after smelling food. They both thanked me for my kindness and left. I wore my cloak before leaving so I can get food supplies because those 3 bread were the last ones. Me: Maybe I shouldn't have given them those bread.... Finishing my shopping for supplies and walking back, I put most of it under the cupboards and slept in my room. I really hate when kids come by infront of my house, maybe I should do a sign that says no kids but that would be rude to have everything for myself. Two days later and Fenrir announced a search for high compatible New-Type Gods Eater in the Outter Ghetto. I left my house with my cloak on and tried to apply for it but something happened outside. Category:Blog posts